


Stuck

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Andrew and his crew get stuck in traffic. Neil is distracting.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr July 9, 2017

The weekly trip to Columbia comes to a sudden and prolonged stop one Friday night. Andrew and his car full of teammates are stranded between exits, stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. Due to the amount of emergency vehicles rushing by Andrew assumes that there’s been a truly epic accident ahead.

After waiting over five minutes and not moving an inch Andrew puts the car in park, rolls down the windows, and proceeds to chainsmoke cigarette after cigarette. Neil, keyed up and restless, gets out of the car and runs up and down on the side of the highway, staying close enough so that Andrew can keep an eye on him. Kevin gets out shortly after, complaining about the smoke, and does stretches and lunges on the shoulder.

Nicky pesters Aaron, trying to entice him into playing eye spy until Aaron finally escapes, wandering into the weedy median to call Katelyn. Andrew allows Nicky to scan through the radio stations for about three minutes before kicking him out. Nicky pouts but complies, yelling encouragement to Neil.

With the car quiet and empty Andrew allows himself to sink back in his seat and relax. In the side mirror he watches Neil steadily run towards the car, then he’s past it, his lean form caught in the yellow headlights. On his way back Andrew reaches out and snags his shirt, dragging him to the car.

Neil is barely breathing above normal and his skin is only faintly sweaty. He leans against the window, inhaling second hand smoke with his eyes half-closed.

Andrew doesn’t recall why he stopped Neil, why he felt compelled to keep him close. But it doesn’t matter. Neil stays and Andrew opens the car door to let Neil crawl in and curl up on his lap.

“Junkie,” Andrew says, poking at Neil’s scarred cheek.

“Takes one to know one,” Neil replies.

The traffic jam breaks up twenty minutes later and they continue on their way. Andrew drops Kevin, Nicky, and Aaron off at Eden’s and then he takes Neil home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
